


ABC (Always Be Closing)

by suecsit



Category: Cobra Kai
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, sequel to "Orbiting"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suecsit/pseuds/suecsit
Summary: Johnny visits Daniel's dealership. This is the sequel to "Orbiting" and "Sun Poisoning."





	ABC (Always Be Closing)

**Author's Note:**

> So this chapter is dedicated to Pinkshipper, who made the most amazing moodboard/Instagram of Daniel bragging about his work. You can find her moodboards at @cobrakaiseriesfan on Tumblr. Please like and reblog! She has kindly allowed me to take some of the lines directly from her post, which I'm linking in the story text.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158587346@N03/43749006851/in/dateposted/)

Since their last conversation, Daniel had failed to appear on the bench where he would watch the waves during his lunch break. Johnny missed him.

He suspected it probably had a lot to do with Johnny’s admission of a crush. Truth be told, if Johnny were in Daniel’s shoes, he wouldn’t have come back either. That kind of internalized homophobia didn’t allow for men to tell each other things like that. 

Johnny had worked through all of that in his 30s. That had been why he and his son Robby were estranged. The divorce with Robby's mom had been about an affair with a man. He couldn’t really blame the kid at all, so he let him have his space. He was starting to think he had let him have too much space. That he had given up too easily.

That’s what he had liked about talking to Daniel. Both of them felt like ghosts to their kids. And when Daniel asked him about karate, he couldn’t have been more pleased. He’d forgotten how much he loved it and thought maybe he’d volunteer teaching at the Y next season if they’d let him. And sure, maybe that would redeem him a little in the eyes of his son.

When Johnny got bored, he often got into trouble. Case in point: it was early winter, and he had been closing the bar on Mondays and Tuesdays because of low customer traffic. He knew enough about this kind of thing not to panic about it. Despite lower numbers, he understood that people in Los Angeles started celebrating summer at the end of February, so the dry spell would end. But it was a Monday in early December, and he was bored, so he thought maybe he’d check out Larusso Auto. After all, if Daniel could stalk his place of work, it was only fair he gave him a taste of his own medicine. Besides, he thought about getting a new car. He’d been driving the Pontiac Firebird for decades, but he knew it was time to move on.

When Johnny drove toward the Sherman Oaks dealership where he thought Daniel would be, he was grinning to himself the entire time. Might be fun just to plop down on the couch in the lobby, like Daniel did on the bench a few months back. Pretend he wasn’t watching Daniel speed walk from customer to customer, handing out complimentary bonsai trees (what the fuck?) and schmoozing the upper crust of the San Fernando Valley.

It might be fun to buy a snack, too. Or some free coffee. Just settle in. Enjoy the scenery. In every sense of the word.

****

The thing was…Johnny had trouble motivating himself to get up early on days he didn’t work. This meant a late start, and that in turn meant he didn’t make it to Sherman Oaks until an hour or so before closing. He mentally berated himself for missing lunch hour since it was always the time Daniel had chosen to stalk HIM. 

When he parked the Firebird in the customer lot, he noticed a large bunch of blue and white balloons tied to the outside sign. Not to mention the billboard with Daniel’s smiling face was only half a mile or so down the road. Johnny had seen it when he exited off the interstate, and he had simply shook his head. With all of this pomp and circumstance, Johnny felt a little like he was visiting the circus.

He wasted no time swinging the front door open and surveying the spotless front showroom. There were Porsches in red, black, and navy featured out front, with plenty of decorative greenery and client service stations scattered about. But today he saw most of the employees gathered in a huddle, talking excitedly, and facing a small stage in the back of the large gallery. He walked up behind them, trying to find out what was going on.

A thin brunette, quite attractive, was holding a microphone. She was apparently in the middle of an announcement. Johnny heard the end of it as he came closer.

“And we’d just like to thank everyone at this dealership for giving us our highest sales day ever,” the woman said, smiling from ear to ear. “It was a personal goal of my husband’s to celebrate something like this many years ago, and now you’ve made it a reality. Thanks to all of our customers and our staff and our friends for making our dream come true.” 

Everyone clapped, and Daniel took the microphone. “This is a big day for us,” he said, waving out at the crowd. “It’s a life goal for me to make this kind of number before New Year’s. You know January is usually our biggest month, but today—“

Johnny realized Daniel had stopped mid speech because, well, it looked like he had been spotted. They made eye contact across the sea of people, and Johnny simply couldn’t help himself. He winked and gave Daniel a big thumbs up. Daniel immediately turned red. Point Lawrence.

Daniel looked shocked for a moment and then regained his composure. He cleared his throat and looked in a different direction, but his flush remained. “Anyway, today we beat all of our previous numbers, and I couldn’t be happier. I’m so thankful for our entire staff here and especially my wife, Amanda, for making us the number one service team in the Valley. We’re still kicking the competition,” A few titters at that…Daniel squeezed his wife’s hand, and she rubbed his shoulder. Johnny wanted to throw up, but really he was more amused than disturbed. 

“Anyway, thanks to everyone for supporting us these past five years. We couldn’t do it without you.” Daniel happened to revert his gaze to Johnny on this, but his eyes looked hardened. Interesting. 

The crowd dispersed, and like a bunch of robots everyone was back and his or her kiosk. A salesperson approached Johnny immediately, and Johnny stopped him. “I’m just here to see your boss,” he said, before the man could rope him into a painful conversation about how the prices here were the best in town.

“Hey, Daniel, a guy here to see you!” The man clapped Johnny’s shoulder. “He’ll be here in a minute. Can I get you anything while you wait?”

“Actually yes. Coffee. With two sugars and one cream. I’ll wait in the lobby.” The man looked shocked that he actually had to do something, but he smiled and asked, “No Splenda, though, am I right? Only the real thing.”

Johnny looked at the guy for a long moment. Wow. “Yeah, whatever. No Splenda.”

“That’s what I thought!” The guy looked way too excited about sugar. Johnny wondered if the salesmen were all hatched from pods and if Daniel had programmed them that way. He was once again thankful he worked in a bar. 

Johnny wandered slowly into the lobby, which was designed to look like a postmodern living room for upper middle class soccer moms. After surveying his surroundings, he settled in on a faux suede recliner and grabbed the nearest magazine on a table. It looked like Daniel’s wife handled the reading material. That was fine. He figured there was nothing wrong with reading Better Homes and Gardens while sipping coffee waiting for your high school crush to show up. 

For now Johnny’s boredom was cured. 

He felt rather than saw Daniel enter the lobby. The man moved like he was on fire, which was odd because he always seemed more lethargic when he was on his lunch break talking to Johnny. He was shaking someone’s hand who was congratulating him for being “on top,” finally making it to official “auto king of the Valley.” 

When Daniel looked over at the couch, he was aware that Johnny overheard the compliment. He smiled at the man but ducked his head as if to shrug off the praise. He looked, for a moment, as if he wanted to crawl under the nearest desk.

Johnny stood up. “So the great king comes down off his throne to meet me,” he quipped, putting his hands in his pockets and strolling over to where Daniel stood.

Daniel sighed. “Why are you here?”

At that moment, the salesman brought Johnny his coffee. “There you go,” he said. “With cream and sugar.” Johnny nodded his appreciation, and the guy looked from Daniel to Johnny and back again. When he realized that Johnny wasn’t going to thank him outright, he skulked away.

“Cream and sugar?” Daniel asked.

“I’m not ashamed of a little cream,” he said teasingly. Daniel didn’t get the reference. Not a surprise. “Why do you think I’m here? I may want to buy a car.”

“Right.”

“I’m serious. I’m still driving the Firebird.”

“You what??”

Johnny laughed. Daniel always overreacted to everything, and it was fun to anticipate which facial expression he’d use next. Right now he looked like he was torn between annoyance and complete disbelief.

“There’s no way that thing still runs,” Daniel said, running a hand nervously through his hair and looking around him. 

Johnny thought maybe Daniel would relax if he could get him alone. Right now the man was starting to tense up at the idea of being seen by others. As if just talking to Johnny would make people think he was up to no good. “It still runs. Come on, I’ll show you.”

Daniel followed him out to the customer lot. “Hop in,” Johnny encouraged after they reached the Pontiac, and Daniel’s love for automobiles trumped his skepticism about being alone in an enclosed space with Johnny Lawrence. 

Daniel settled into the passenger side. Johnny turned the ignition on. “See? Runs fine.” He left the air conditioner and the radio on but kept the car in park.

“All right, I believe you. But I really need to get back to—“

“So you haven’t been to the bar lately….”

“It’s been a busy fall season here,” Daniel said, picking a piece of lint off of his navy blue suit. “No lunch breaks.”

“You sure that’s why?”

“Why else?”

“Thought maybe you ran scared when I admitted I had a crush on you.” Johnny reached over and flicked another piece of lint that had landed on Daniel’s arm.

“Johnny—“

“Look, I know you think I was busting your balls or messing with your head. I wasn’t. I don’t have a problem admitting I like guys.”

“So I’m supposed to throw you a parade?” 

Johnny smiled. “If you want,” he said. “But you have to promise to lead it.”

Daniel shook his head and then leaned on the window with his hand on his forehead. He looked like he was massaging a headache. Johnny really wanted to do it for him. “Johnny I’ve got work to do, so do you want to buy a car or not or are you just here to harass me?”

“You came to my humble establishment several times. Just thought it was fair that I’d check out yours. Looks like congratulations are in order.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re really, what did the guy say, coming out ‘on top’ now, aren’t you?”

“Well….”

“Although I wonder if being ‘on top’ is what you really want…” 

“Enough, you pervert.” Daniel reached for the passenger door. Johnny reached out his hand to hold Daniel’s shoulder and implore him to wait.

“No, listen, I just missed you, that’s all. We had some good conversations.”

Daniel let go of the door handle. He sighed. When he turned back to respond, Johnny was way too close.

“Johnny…” he warned. “I don’t think…”

“Headache much?” Johnny asked.

“What?”

“You look like you have a headache.” Johnny didn’t ask permission but leaned in to rub Daniel’s temples. Daniel flinched and pulled back.

“Hey, relax, ok?” Daniel looked suspicious, but he relaxed slightly and softened his gaze. Johnny’s hands returned, slow and carefully. Like he was touching a wild animal that he knew would bolt if he weren’t careful. Then he began to massage the skin.

Johnny had always been good with his hands. His mother taught him to massage tension headaches when she had a bad day with his stepfather. The trick was the slow circular movement between the edge of the eyebrow and the hairline. 

It felt nice to be the one giving Daniel a break from being ‘on top.’ In more ways than one, Johnny surmised. The brunette was one step away from closing his eyes completely and giving himself over.His head drooped slightly, his gaze seemingly fixed on the space between them. 

“That actually feels…” Daniel’s voice trailed off. “Maybe you got into the wrong line of work.”

“Maybe I did.” Daniel’s eyes drifted completely shut. It didn’t shut him up, but it softened him. Made him pliable. 

“Ever wish you could start over?” 

Johnny paused. “Which part?” He gave Daniel a chance to move away, but the man didn’t take it. When Daniel felt the motion stop, he opened his eyes, looking questioningly at Johnny. He also looked a little disappointed.

He put his hands back on Daniel’s temples, and the man closed his eyes again, sighing in contentment when he felt the touch return. 

Johnny smirked. He had a dog like this once. When he’d pet him, the dog would seem indifferent, but then he’d move his hand, and the furry head would press against his hand for more. 

“All of it, I guess.” 

Johnny chuckled. Daniel’s words were almost slurred, he was so relaxed.

“You’re not dead yet,” Johnny teased softly. “Think of what you want to do and just…do it.”

“Like it’s that easy.”

“Nothing’s easy. Building an auto empire isn’t easy. But you did it.”

Daniel didn’t respond, but he slowly drew back, as if becoming aware that anyone could see him. He glanced around the lot and then seemed to return to earth. He looked down at Johnny’s hands and then up at his face. Almost like he couldn’t believe what he had let the man do to him. Johnny smiled.

“Speaking of…I gotta go.”

“Promise me one thing.” 

“Maybe.”

“Come back to the bar sometime. You can even pass out again if you want.”

“Very funny,” Daniel climbed out of the car. 

“I’m serious,” he said. 

Daniel leaned into the car. “Thanks for…my head does feel better.” 

“Anything for you.” Johnny winked at him again, and put the car into drive. Daniel jumped back from the exhaust and the sound.

In his rearview mirror he saw that Daniel watched him leave.


End file.
